Conventionally, for example, in a prior art document, there is a technique that an improvement of a combustion efficiency is achieved by providing a high-pressure supercharger and a low-pressure supercharger in an engine device and making a boost pressure of the engine higher while suppressing increase of a supply air temperature in the engine (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).